


Essence and Chrome

by cbrachyrhynchos



Category: Shadowrun: Hong Kong
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Bondage, Cyberpunk, Explicit Consent, Fucking Machines, Implied/Referenced Chemsex, Medical Kink, Nonbinary Character, Other, Past Abuse, Past Drug Use, Past Sex Work, Past Sexual Assault, Past Underage Sex, Porn with Feelings, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Temperature Play, Trans Character, past imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbrachyrhynchos/pseuds/cbrachyrhynchos
Summary: Seattle (protagonist, shaman) and Ten-Armed Ambrose have a cybernetic-enhanced hookup.
Relationships: Protagonist/Ten-Armed Ambrose
Kudos: 5





	Essence and Chrome

**Author's Note:**

> The game makes multiple references to characters having history with violence, criminal activity, sexuality, and underage drug use. The game protagonist survived years of incarceration. Prior experiences are briefly referenced/implied to provide context for negotiating boundaries. All BDSM and sex in the story is explicitly consensual. Nonbinary/transfeminine protagonist.

Seattle leaned in the buzzer for Chrome Alley, the neighborhood clinic/cyber shop.

"Ambrose," they said. "If you leave me out here too long, people are going to start asking questions."

"Yeah, ok." The door buzzed and Seattle stepped inside Ten-Armed Ambrose's office, home, and workspace. The older man wheeled into the waiting room. His chair was freshly polished, his beard recently trimmed, and his eyes puffy and red.

"Heya Seattle, you here on business?"

"I think we need to talk _DrChrome34_." Seattle dropped the older man's ShadowGrindr.app handle.

"Yeah, that's awkward."

"It doesn't have to be."

"Look Seattle, I wasn't trying to catfish you. I didn't even know I was talking to you."

"I didn't know either. I leave all the information security stuff to Is0bel. As far as I'm concerned, I just found out that I share certain interests with a friend. It doesn't have to be weird. Heck, I've been wondering since we first met."

"Aww, hell Seattle, you were fish out of water those early weeks when not on a job."

"Yeah, but I learned."

"You did. I just don't want it to be weird."

"You want a friendly hookup or not? Look, I brought some beer. Let's just hang and see how things go. Watch something on the trid and talk it out."

They settled in and watched rollerball from a hacked feed. "So Seattle," Ambrose said, finally cutting the ice just before halftime. "How does a shaman get a rigging fetish? I understand why you'd do medical bioware but robofucking?"

Seattle fidgeted on the couch, "It's not like I'm a total virgin, you did my upgrades. I already owe you for the hormone package."

"You paid for it."

"I wasn't talking about hardware and nuyen," Seattle said. "I owe you on a personal level. Let's just say that meatsex is complicated for me with Her along for the ride. And there are other things in my past that will kill the mood to talk about."

"I'm sorry..."

"Now you're making it weird, Ambrose. We're runners, sometimes it's best to leave the past there."

"Fair enough."

"So what about you?" Seattle asked.

"Oh, the usual. I got tracked into a tech school as a teen. And teens being teens, it wasn't that long before we were hacking the G-rated inhibitors on our sensory humunculi. You know that folks have been networking sex toys since the 1980s? I'm frankly shocked at how many people are cyber virgins, or at least claim they are.

"And it's not like I have the body of a tri-d star." Ambrose laughed. "Never did, really. But this life support rig isn't built for vigorous sex. There was the one time. I had a thing with a guy who was willing to give it a try."

"What happened?"

"He was going down, and his elbow got caught on a connection and yanked it out of the dialysis unit. It spits out a bunch of blood. Not a lot, I have autovalves just in case, but it splashes all over him. He freaks the fuck out, and passes out on my bedroom floor. It didn't bother me none, but he ghosted me. I think that hurt more than having my tubes yanked. Now why are you laughing, Seattle?"

"I helped summon a father's ghost during sex once."

"Oh, no...."

"Oh yes, he managed to keep a lid on his magical abilities for years using drugs and denial. He was looking for a hookup after his dad's funeral. I was not entirely sober myself, and fuck, I never got fully trained in rules like 'don't have weepy chemsex on the day of a funeral.' So when he _woke up_ it also woke up his father who had just been cremated."

"What did you do?"

"I smashed his father's urn with the guy's heirloom cricket bat to get rid of the spirit. Then I bugged the fuck out and let his corp take care of the mess."

"You gotta do what you gotta do."

"I guess. I feel guilty about bailing, but I had just got out of 7 years of corp hospitality." Seattle stretched, giving Ambrose a good view of their body. They splurged on a silk blouse and skirt just for this date, vat-cultured of course, but the material flattered curves on a body that had changed for the better over the past months.

"Are we going to do what we've been texting about for the last two weeks?" Seattle said.

"Sure, let me get something," Ambrose said. He turned his wheelchair around and grabbed a mechanical device from his desk. He handed it over to Seattle, it looked like a remote detonator with a flip-up guard to protect the switch.

"You expect trouble?"

"It's a kill-switch. Law just had to make it look threatening as a joke. Press the button, you lock me out of everything but the chair. Everything does a hard reset back to idle mode for ten minutes."

"Ambrose?" Seattle cradled it. "I could just use a safeword."

"My rig can really screw a person up, so I feel safer giving you an escape hatch."

"Ok, rules for tonight." Seattle walked over to the examination bed. "No blood, no drugs. No bruises that I have to explain to Duncan." They hopped up on the edge of the bed and started slowly unbuttoning their blouse. "Penetration is welcome. Talk is good, but you're not paying so don't go _there_."

"I can work with that."

"Good," Seattle said. They touched the charm hanging from their neck. "If things get weird, just back off and ask. On second thought, do you have a safe place where I can put my clothes? I just bought these."

"In that cabinet. I'm going to slip into something more comfortable myself."

Seattle stripped to underthings. "Ready doc," they said.

"Pick up the kill switch," Seattle heard Ambrose's voice through a speaker set in the ceiling. "The rest of your clothes?"

"You can be creative with these."

"I'll keep that in mind." There was a whirl of machinery and two arms ending with three fingered hands opened up before Seattle. The fingers were covered in surgical blue sense polymer. Seattle reached forward and traced the firm joints under the skin.

"Can you feel that?"

"Oh, yes. This rig wouldn't work without full sensory feedback."

"And these are your hands?" Seattle's fingers continued dancing across Ambrose's synthetic skin. They were rewarded with a gasp over the speakers.

"For now, but I will switch that up."

A third arm reached down and started guiding Seattle back to the padded examination bed. When they got to the bed, the three arms gently reached around them and lifted them onto the bed. The hands lingered, caressing Seattle's body. He took his time, exploring the contours of Seattle's face and avoiding breasts and thighs for now.

Seattle guided one of the polymer-covered hands up to a level where they could kiss it. They teased Ambrose with kisses, licks, and nibbles from finger to finger. The plastic tasted faintly of sterilizing wash but nothing else. It was gently textured, not quite like skin, but just enough to provide enough friction for a grip. Guiding the hand with their own, Seattle slid one finger into their mouth. They gave the same treatment to each of the fingers on that hand, then started on pairs in tandem.

Seattle stretched both arms over their head. "Doctor," Seattle said. "Can you hold me still"

Ambrose laughed through the speaker. Seattle barely heard the arms that slid down from behind to clasp each wrist. The grips were padded, soft, but firm. "Test them," Ambrose said.

Seattle pulled lifting their entire weight off the exam bed, "You can do suspension?"

"I can move a sleeping troll from surgery to recovery. Of course I can do suspension, but maybe not today. Is this what you want, Seattle?"

"Fuck yes."

"Say it," Ambrose said. "Say what you want."

"I want for you to hold me down and fuck me."

"Yes." Two arms supported their back as Ambrose forced them to lay down. Another set of restraints held down Seattle's legs, knees bent at the edge of the exam bed. "Now, what to do with your clothes."

A panel in Seattle's peripheral vision opened up revealing rows of sterilized tools. An arm reached over and came back with a pair of scissors. Ambrose held the scissors inches in front of Seattle's face. Seattle nodded and Ambrose pressed the cold steel to Seattle's cheek. "Don't worry," Ambrose said. "No blood or marks tonight."

"Thanks," Seattle said.

The blunt-tipped blades traced a line along their jawline and the hollow of their throat. Ambrose slid the shears under the thin fabric of Seattle's undershirt and cut away the fabric. With a pair of hands he spread open the the undershirt, caressing the bare skin. His fingers circled Seattle's exposed nipples, and they gasped and arched against the restraining arms in response.

He paused with the scissors against their hip. "Do you want these off?"

"Give me a moment." Seattle took deep breaths, counting down from ten to recenter. "Can you pull them off, please?"

"No problem." The tool arm with the scissors moved aside to drop them in a tray. Ambrose's two hands slid gently down Seattle's sides to hook fingers under the waistband of the briefs. He slid them down, freeing Seattle's legs to pull them off. "You good?"

"Yeah, I want to move on. Thanks for checking in."

"Now what to do?" Ambrose said. The utility arm went back to the row of tools. "Hot and cold?"

"Sure."

The tool arm moved sidweays a few inches and connected with something. The metal tool was a cylinder about the width of a finger, it ended in a conical point. "I have a limiter on this so it won't do any harm." The probe lowered to touch the center of Seattle's chest. The flash of heat made them squirm under the probe. Ambrose easily shifted to keep it in the same place, then lifted it, leaving Seattle panting. "Too much?"

"I've not dropped or flipped the switch yet," Seattle said.

"Let me cool that down for you." The probe returned, the temperature of a melting ice cube. Ambrose lazily traced chilly loops in the sweat of Seattle's torso. After long minutes, the probe spiraled in to the right nipple, and then the left. "I have sensors in the bed. I can feel everything as if I was holding you to my chest. But I can also watch you from above while I make you squirm."

"Oh, fuck yes."

Ambrose spent the next minutes alternating between hot and cold. He timed the touches to keep Seattle anticipating just when they'd land next. Eventually, the arm moved aside and dropped the probe into the discard tray. It moved back to the open tool cabinet, but Seattle said "Wait."

"Had enough Seattle?"

"Fuck me Ambrose."

"Are you..."

"Goddess, I want for you to fuck me silly while I still have the strength to enjoy it," Seattle yelled.

"How do you want it?"

Seattle pulled on the restraining arms to slide fully onto the exam table. "Um, maybe a pillow under my hips would help." The bed itself shifted to lift Seattle's hips. Ambrose was already applying lube to the fingers of one hand. "Two," they said.

"Two?"

"Two fingers, please."

"Gotcha."

Ambrose spread the thick lube on Seattle's exposed asshole. "Come on in, Ambrose. The water's fine." Ambrose pressed slowly in, giving Seattle time to adjust. As he entered, Seattle let out a long sigh, a soft smile growing on their face.

"You're glowing Seattle."

"Yeah, I bet."

"I mean, you're _glowing._ "

Seattle opened their eyes and looked down, "Oh, _She_ is enjoying this as well. Keep going."

Ambrose pulled out most of the way and slowly pushed back in. Seattle matched this with their hips, letting out a soft moan. Ambrose moaned as well through the speaker, "I've remapped those sensors to my cock. It's like I'm really there."

"Yeah?"

"But I can also do this." The fingers flexed inside. Seattle ground back against Ambrose moving inside them. Faerie fire beaded on Seattle's skin along with their sweat.

"Touch me," they said. "Touch my cock."

A spare hand came down and gently stroked Seattle in time to the hand stroking them from inside. Seattle arched off the surface of the bed rolling their hips between the two hands. Ambrose shook, the feeling carried through circuitry to the metal and plastic. "I'm close," he gasped through the speaker.

"Do it," Seattle said.

Ambrose slowed down, making each shaking thrust deliberate. Finally with one long, slow, shuddering groan, the fingers pulled almost all the way out, then just as slowly slid back in, quivering with each joint. Seattle stared up at the armatures in the ceiling, all rustling like wind in the trees. Seattle twisted their hands to caress one of the wrists holding them down.

"Don't pull out yet, Ambrose. I like feeling you."

"Your turn?"

"Let my hands go, please." Seattle stretched out, feeling the start of tomorrow's aching muscles. They smoothed down the memory of hot and cold on their torso and reached between their legs. "Fuck me lightly Ambrose. Just like that." It didn't take long as sensitive as they were. The climax sent waves of electricity from between their legs up their spine to their throat. Finally they were exhausted, head shaking back into the padded surface, faerie fire pulsing and fading as they panted.

"Wow," Ambrose said.

"Yeah, wow."

"Can I move you to the couch?"

"Sure, thanks for asking." Four arms gently lifted Seattle from the examination bed. At some point, Ambrose had thought enough to cover it with fresh linen. A bottle of water with a straw and soybar were on the coffee table. Seattle took a sip, then tore into the soybar.

"You ok?" Ambrose was back in his body, in the chair.

"I'm wonderful," Seattle said. "I _really_ needed that." They looked at Ambrose's face. "But it got a bit weird for you."

"You don't have to explain."

"Sacred sex is one of _Her_ things. So this..." Seattle traced a glowing wave in the air. "... is a sign of _Her_ blessing. Some people get a contact buzz from it. It's mostly cosmetic although sensitives can really see it." Seattle laid back on the couch and stared at the ceiling. "It gets me some unwanted attention, a whole other flavor of chaser."

"I hear you," Ambrose said. "I have some appointments mid-morning, but you can stay the night if you like. But this rig really isn't built for co-sleeping."

"Is ok, not really my thing either," Seattle said, then yawned. "Hold hands a bit?"

"Sure, let me get you another blanket." Ambrose held Seattle's hand while his other arms fetched a spare blanket from a cabinet. Seattle nodded off and curled up on the couch, gently snoring, holding Ambrose's good hand between theirs.


End file.
